rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Buruhanta Clan
The Buruhanta Clan is a mid-tier noble family that resides in the East second district of the Rukongai. Overview The Buruhanta Family is a noble family that is widely known as "The Heroes of the Soul Society" by a great number of shinigami due to their instruction in the Shinigami Academy being deemed invaluable. The Buruhanta clan are usually characterized by their blue or dark blue hair (minus Mikado, who dyed his hair black) and their sharp features. Their current head, Rentaro Buruhanta, is known as stoic and headstrong but fair man. He's also a compassionate man who has a great deal of empathy for others, which was why he took in Aiku as an adopted son. His wife, Aoihime is a strict, observant but caring woman and was hesitant to take Aiku in because he was from one of the farthest districts out in the Rukon. They have very strong views on morality and show extreme disdain towards people that try to subjugate others and/or mistreat them. Structure Head *Lord Rentaro Buruhanta (Current) Notable Members *Lady Aoihime Buruhanta * Aiku Buruhanta (adopted & next family head candidate) * Mikado Buruhanta (deceased) * Kanna Buruhanta * Madara Buruhanta (next family head candidate) * Rana Buruhanta (next family head candidate) Roles The Buruhanta Clan is a clan that has helped considerably with the training of Shinigami in the academy, most notably Zanjutsu and Hakuda. They have a private Dojo in which anyone who wishes private mentoring can go to, this Dojo is also open to friends of the members of the Buruhanta Family. Their combat/hunting techniques are revered amongst fighters and shinigami within the Soul Society and their most secret techniques are kept only within the family. Their clan members also serve as private bodyguards for other noble families. History The Buruhanta Clan's history is one that's kept rather private due to the clan's reclusive nature, they're not the type of clan to walk around rubbing their fame in everyone's faces. In fact, they're the opposite and like to blend in among the commoners...except for the younger members. They have a reputation as an honest clan and they sometimes do philanthropic work for the Rukongai. They also try their best to stay out of Soul Society politics as they say that it does nothing but bring about bad tidings and start bad blood. Interaction Cliff Notes * All shinigami should at least know of the Buruhanta Clan due to them playing a huge role in instructing Zanjutsu and Hakuda techniques in the Shinigami Academy * Their family crest is well known * They are a well respected family and have a good reputation about themselves * They're more familiar with shinigami and royal families than typical Rukongai civilians Out of Character Notes If you wish to use the Buruhanta Clan in your own OC's development and story, please PM /u/xBleachKill3rx on Reddit or message KingMarth7 on Skype Trivia * Their family crest is the Fire Emblem crest * Buruhanta translates to "Blue Hunter" in Japanese * The Buruhanta Clan is very similar to the Yoruichi Clan from canon Category:Seireitei